


A Caffeine Offering

by DisguisedasInnocent



Series: Ways to Say 'I love you' [34]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 07:58:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5658655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisguisedasInnocent/pseuds/DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, "I bought two", are the most beautiful words ever spoken. However, to sleep deprived and exhausted medical student Clarke, it might actually be the sound of her name on her saviour's tongue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Caffeine Offering

“Take it.” 

Clarke blinked. The words stumbled through her ears and into her mind. Her tired blue eyes lifted until they met the bright red of the takeaway coffee cup before flowing up the length of the arm holding the cup aloft. “What?” She mumbled as she shoved her hands against the edge of the desk to lever her body upright.

“Go on,” The voice repeated and a long index finger tapped the edge of the coffee cup. “Take it.” 

“But...” Clarke's tongue tripped over the rest of her words when she lifted her head to meet the woman's soft green eyes. Her heart thumped in her chest and her lungs sucked in a sharp inhale. “I can't take your coffee.”

“This one's yours actually.” The woman said with a tilt of her head and a small smile that sent Clarke's heart thundering against her breast bone. “I bought two, well, actually I specifically got you one.” 

“You did?” Clarke questioned, both her eyebrows rose in surprise, and she leaned back in her chair. “Why?”

“You've been here everyday for the last week.” The woman shrugged as she replied. “You're at the same desk every time, and you always stay here for three hours or more. Judging by the laptop, and the textbooks, I figured that you have some sort of project or an exam deadline.” 

“Project,” Clarke muttered scrunching her nose in distaste at the reminder. 

“Well,” The woman's lips twitched as if she were suppressing a smile. “You looked tired today—dead on your feet tired—so, I thought that maybe coffee would help.” 

Clarke felt her cheeks flush pink and the corner of her mouth twitch into a thankful smile as she reached out to take the proffered coffee cup out of the stranger's hand. “Thank you. I… err… I don't know your name, I'm sorry.” 

“Lexa,” The woman said as she released her grip on the coffee cup. “And, it's not a problem.”

“The next one is on me then,” Clarke offered with a playful grin before letting Lexa's name roll off the end of her tongue. “Lexa.” 

“I'll hold you to that,” Lexa murmured, stepping backwards away from Clarke's desk. “Clarke.” 

A shiver raced down Clarke's spine at the sound of Lexa's mouth wrapping around her name. The blonde haired woman watched as she walked away, following the swish of the woman's long braided hair and the confident sway of her hips. “I hope you do.” Clarke whispered hiding a smirk behind the coffee cup as she took a long sip of the hot liquid.


End file.
